Traditional video projection devices, allow a user to engage a video mute mode. During the video mute mode, the traditional video projection device projects a blue screen instead of normal video. The traditional video projection device draws power at normal levels during the video mute in order to generate the blue screen. Since the traditional video projection device draws normal power levels, the cooling fan must run at normal speed in order to cool the traditional video projection device. As a result, the traditional video projection device emits noise from the cooling fan that may be distracting to the user of the video projection device. Further, the blue screen projected by the traditional video projection system may be uncomfortable to stand in the path of due to the brightness of the blue screen.